Scared For Her
by babybrat935
Summary: Inuyasha a NYC SVU Detective is doing another case about the most hated man in NYC. He has raped and killed more then 100 girls and always gets away with it. Inuyasha has been involved with this man for to long, he wants to end it. Meeting a girl that wor
1. Chapter 1

Scared for Her

Chapter 1

Check up

I don't own inuyasha

A man sat at a desk with his hands over his head lying on the top. He grunted a couple times as he heard people say a "goodnight, yasha" or "night, don't take it to hard." He had been sitting there for the past 15 hours trying to figure out another one of his cases. As he heard someone sit in the desk across from him he pulled his head up. His long silver hair was hanging in front of his golden eyes as he just put his head back down.

"here, I brought you some Starbucks." He looked up again as a large Starbucks cup was set in front of him.

"Thanks Miroku, I just can't get around this case. I have been over it at least 600 times! If Naraku did have anything to do with this one he sure as hell covered it better then the last one." He ran his hands through his hair and took a sip of the coffee in front of him.

"Inuyasha, Just go home for the night. You'll have a clear head in the morning and we'll figure it out." Inuyasha looked at the tall black haired man across from him. He sighed and put a couple papers in a folder that was sitting on the desk.

"Maybe you're right; I haven't been able to sleep since I got this fucking case though." Miroku got up and grabbed his coat from the closet. As he slipped it on he walked back over to the frustrated half-demon.

"This isn't just about the case. It's because Naraku is involved, isn't it?" He leaned on the wall and folded his arms.

"No! It's not! I have just been stressed out….." he said getting angrier as the conversation continued. Miroku didn't say anything he just lowered his head.

"Alright, you know where I'll be. I'll see you tomorrow." He zipped up his coat and started to walk out of the office when inuyasha stopped him.

"Miroku……." He stopped in his tracks and turned back to him. Inuyasha held up the coffee and gave him a smirk.

"Thanks for the starfucks." Miroku gave him a smirk and just waved it off.

"Get some sleep, later man."

As the door to the office shut, the entire place went silent. He was the last one to leave almost every night, so the chief of the station had just given him the key. Inuyasha was one of the best detectives of the New York Special Victims Unit. They took care of the rape and molestation charges in the city. He never really liked the job, but he couldn't help but do it. He felt sorry for the victims. It was also a personal thing for him. A criminal named Naraku was a class A offender, but since he has so much money and so many connections within the courts, he always gets off with probation or false accusations. Inuyasha was determined to take him completely out one of these days.

As inuyasha finished putting all his paperwork away he grabbed his coat and keys. Just before he left he looked back and saw the man's picture. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and the evilest eyes you have ever seen. Inuyasha gave it a disgusted look as he walked down the stairs.

"I think I'm going to pay you a little visit Naraku." He said to himself as he locked the Department door. He walked to his car in the garage and started down the street. He had to drive for at least 30 minutes before he got to the right street. He started to slow down as the streets became more crowded. He rolled down his window and looked out the window. Across the street was a very lively club. The lights on the front said 'Deadly Sin' in neon lights. Most of the people in line or going in were men. Inuyasha rolled his window back up and found a parking space.

When he got out he noticed a couple of the woman standing outside in barely anything. He put on a stern face as walked up to the bouncer by the door. The man looked as if he was around 4 hundred pounds of pure muscle. Inuyasha just looked him strait into the eyes.

"Haven't seen you in awhile inuyasha." The bouncer said in a low voice as he opened the door.

"Just making a check up Mark." He nodded his thanks as he walked into the club. He continued into the pounding room he noticed all the stages. He also noticed the girls that were dancing on the stages, along with the amount of clothes they weren't wearing. He looked around until he noticed a familiar face at one of the private tables. He didn't give any facial expression as he walked over and let himself into the area.

When he walked over and sat down the man across from him looked straight into his eyes. He then looked to the two girls sitting next to him.

"Excuse me ladies." They smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving the area. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared at the dark brown haired Wolf across from him. He put on a small corky smile and stared right back at him.

"What brings this surprise visit, inuyasha?" inuyasha just gave him a smirk.

"Have I done something wrong again?" inuyasha shook his head.

"Not this time kouga, but it is early in the month." Kouga laughed as a waitress wearing a maid's outfit came by and put two beers in front of them.

"Thanks babe." Kouga said as she smiled and then walked away.

"I'm here to check up on Naraku's little 'businesses if that is what you would call it." Kouga laughed.

"Three offenses and you check on us every other week. If you're looking for Naraku he is up in his office. You remember where it is? We just replaced the door so could you not kick it in this time?" inuyasha took another sip of his beer.

"That depends on what he is doing in there." Inuyasha got up and started to walk around everyone to the stairs.

When he was at the top of the stairs a new song came on and he glanced to the stage that was now the only one lit. As he did, he had to take a double take. When he did it wasn't who he thought it was and continued up the stairs. But when he got to the top he looked at the stage again. The girl that was dancing on the stage had a small corset and matching thong, topping the outfit off with high spiked heels. Her raven black hair hanging around her face. Inuyasha caught himself stopping in his tracks and staring at her. He continued to watch her strut across the stage walking to different men and taking there money, in return for a little pleasure for them. Inuyasha couldn't help but see the disgust in her eyes. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. He didn't even hear the person standing next to him approach him. He was still concentrating on the girl on the pole. As the song slowed down he watched her exit the stage. She looked up to the top rail for a second and made eye contact with inuyasha. She gave him an innocent look and all he could do was stare back. He was emotional but mostly to victims. Inuyasha wasn't that great when it came to girls outside the work place.

"She is one of my new girls." Inuyasha didn't even look to the side of him as he already knew who it was.

"She is free for about an hour if you want to slip in that slot." Inuyasha kept looking to the crowd.

"Unlike you I respect woman, not rape them then put them on display." Inuyasha said in a cold hateful voice as his fists balled around the railing.

"Why are you here?" inuyasha looked to the man next to him. He was creepier then his picture. His hair was up in a ponytail, and his eyes were almost deadly red. Inuyasha was use to the death stare so he didn't even flinch.

"Just checking up." He chuckled.

"Bullshit! You always come here with something to yell at me about. I'm sure today isn't any different, inuyasha." He turned and started to walk to a door down the hall.

"Naraku, I know you have something to do with that young girl getting killed." Naraku laughed as inuyasha shut the door.

"Do you have evidence this time inuyasha? Of course not, because my boys don't leave any." He gave an evil laugh and sat partly on his desk. Inuyasha was getting furious with this man.

"One day, one of your boys are going to slip up." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to him. Naraku didn't move, as he just kept that arrogant grin on his face.

"What you going to do then?" inuyasha was going to turn and leave just then but he heard naraku make the next comment.

"I'm just ashamed we couldn't be partners in this. The sex is great." He said with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he balled his fists up. He turned real quick and punched naraku in the face causing him to fall to the floor of his office. Naraku put a hand to his mouth to feel the blood trickle down his lip. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he just turned and walked out the door.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs, and just before he was about to leave he bumped into someone. He turned to excuse himself but when he turned around it was the girl he saw earlier.

"I….Sorry…" she said almost at a whisper as she continued to walk backwards looking at him. He gave her one last glance before he turned around and walk out of that place. He walked to his car and then just sat there for a second thinking. That girl left an imprint on his brain, her eyes just burning into it. Just as he started the car he realized that his hand started to hurt.

"Ow…."

* * *

a/n: Here is new fic is here! woohoo! So what do you think of it so far. I only have 4 chapters written so I might not update as fast as I usually do. Sorry about that. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. It does start slow but I promise it will pick up later in the story! 

Later

More Reviews More Chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner

I don't own inuyasha

The next morning inuyasha walked into the office with two starbucks in his hands. When he got to his desk his partner Miroku was already there and starting to work. Inuyasha set the coffee in front of him and then sat down himself.

"Get any sleep?" Miroku asked as he looked a folder.

"Some, I paid Naraku a visit last night." As that came out of inuyasha's mouth miroku looked up and just stared at him.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" miroku said still staring at him. Inuyasha didn't say anything and looked at the same case he was looking at the night before.

"Inuyasha, if you keep going to him by yourself and handling things one day I'm not going to have a partner." Inuyasha looked up at him and smirked.

"Thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself, and that cocky bastard."

As they continued to talk, more like yelling about the case that they were working on. Then noticed that miroku was looking at a different case then him. When he noticed another person came over to them. Inuyasha looked up at the older woman that was standing there in a business suit.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you. Now." Inuyasha looked at miroku then back at the older woman.

"Now, inuyasha!" She started to walk off to her office as inuyasha fallowed him. Miroku lowered his head and kept looking in the folder that was on his desk.

Inuyasha walked into her office and she closed the door behind him. She took a seat at her desk and folded her fingers together. She sighed then gave inuyasha an evil look towards him.

"I just got off the phone." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Why did you have to go see Naraku!" she almost yelled at him. Inuyasha looked to the side and didn't say a word.

"Every time you go there, something happens. Then he called me and wants you fired! Inuyasha, I can't keep doing this." Inuyasha leaned on the wall and didn't say anything.

"Well? Why did you go there?" inuyasha closed his eyes, and said in a low deadly voice.

"He has something to do with my case and that fucking asshole doesn't even care about what he did. He deserves to be behind bars, keade!" she sighed.

"He may deserve it, but he isn't going to be going there if you keep attacking him!"

"I'm going to keep doing it so one day he knows how it felt for those girls he raped and killed!" inuyasha said loosing his temper and walking over to her desk.

"Inuyasha, I hate to do this." Inuyasha didn't say anything as she continued to speak.

"I'm taking you off this case." Inuyasha didn't understand her. He slammed his hands down on her desk.

"You can't do that! I'm the only one that can get this guy. Keade…" she stood up and glared into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear another word Inuyasha! You are too involved with him and you are going to get either yourself or someone else hurt!" inuyasha passed around the room with balled fists. Keade sighed and sat back down. It seemed she was doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry inuyasha, but you need to take a break from him. The last 4 cases you have had have had something to do with naraku and he has got out of it every time. Maybe you need a vacation." Inuyasha stopped in his track and look towards her.

"I'm going to catch him keade…" he then turned and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Inuyasha walked to his desk and grabbed his coat. Miroku looked up from his work as he saw how pissed his friend was.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." He said in a low voice as he grabbed the rest of his stuff and walked out.

"Keade must have told him."

Inuyasha decided he was going to walk. He didn't know where he was gong to walk but he just needed to get away. As he started to walk he didn't noticed where he was going, but in about an hour he ended up over by Naraku's club. He just stood in front of it for about 10 minutes. He couldn't get his mind around the fact that the man owning that club had hurt more then 10 woman in the past 4 months. He started to ball his fists and continue to walk down the street.

As inuyasha started to walk he noticed a girl come out from the hall way. He recognized her as the same girl from the night before. Only this time she had more clothes on. She had a pair of tight sweats that flared out at the bottom and a matching jacket with a tank top. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. Just like last night she looked amazing. He then noticed that something had fallen out of her purse. Inuyasha walked over to where she dropped the object and picked it up. It was a pair of keys. He looked up and ran after the girl.

"Excuse me! Miss!" the woman stopped and turned around. When she did inuyasha's mind went blank. Those dark blue eyes captured his and he couldn't move. She walked back to him and smiled.

"Umm…y-you dropped…your keys." She smiled at him and took the keys from his hand.

"Thank you; I didn't even notice that I dropped them." He gave her a smirk.

"No problem."

"Didn't I see you last night?" she asked as she tried to think if she did or not.

"Umm…yeah, I had some business with Naraku." She kind of grimed at his name.

"Right, you were the guy up on the ledges next to naraku." He nodded.

"Well I'm kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Inuyasha Tataski, nice to meet you too." He took her hand, and felt the smooth silky skin.

"Do you want to grab something to eat I don't have to be back at work for another 2 hours." Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Sure, Arby's good?" she smiled.

"That sounds great!" He gave her a smirk and they started to walk down the street.

They were both sitting down at a table, laughing as they ate there sandwiches. Inuyasha took another bite of his, and then asked her a question.

"How do you like working for Naraku?" kagome had taken another bite and then looked at him.

"It's not bad. It pays well and the others girls are really nice. Why?" inuyasha looked into her eyes. He could tell she was lying about something.

"Just wondering." Inuyasha looked down.

"I know what you are thinking. Naraku has been accused of hurting some of his girls. He hasn't done anything to us. He gives us apartments and money to keeps us going. He's not a bad guy." Inuyasha balled one of his fists under the table.

"You don't know him like I do." He said in a cold voice.

"He is a killer, I was there…..You should get away from him." Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He has done nothing but show me kindness since I have been there." She was almost in tears as she started to yell at him.

"Just wait another week he will probably come to your apartment and rape you. He has done it to more women then you could think of." Inuyasha then stood up and walked out, Leaving kagome there. He didn't want to have another girl hurt, but if she wouldn't listen to him then what was the point.

After Inuyasha left kagome at the fast food place she got up and walked out as people were watching her. He knew he was right and she wanted to say something. But…..Her little brother. She couldn't risk him getting hurt. Everyone of the girl that danced at the Club, Naraku held something over them. That is how he has never been turned in. Either its there younger siblings, there parents, or someone really close to them. She had tears running down her face as she went down the back ally and entered the door. She walked to her dressing table and put her head down crying into her arms.

Behind her she heard someone walk over to her and put there arms around her. She looked up and saw a smiling face.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?" kagome smiled at the girl and whipped the tears away.

"It's nothing sango, really." The girl behind her was wearing a very small tight play police officers outfit on.

"You know you can tell me anything." Kagome nodded and continue to whip her tears away and try to fix her make up.

"I bumped into this guy named Inuyasha, He is a detective from the SVU and he knows everything about Naraku." Sango gasped and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Did you say anything? Kagome this could get you in big trouble." Kagome shook her head.

"No I didn't say anything. I did everything I was supposed to, but he stormed off seemed really pissed, and upset." Sango sighed.

"Kagome you shouldn't be talking to a guy from the SVU…" Just then she was interrupted by the rough voice of a man behind them.

"Kagome….Naraku wants to see you, babe." They both turned towards the voice and noticed it was Kouga, Naraku's partner.

"Alright, did I do anything wrong?" she asked kouga. She knew he always liked her so she sometimes used it to her advantage.

"You know I can't answer that baby." He gave her a smile as she fallowed him up the stairs. She looked back as sango and she gave him a weak smile. Kagome knew he was going to say something bad, but she didn't know what she did.

* * *

a/n: Hey everyone! I haven't been working on this as much as I was a week before because My birthday is on Saturday and my party is tomorrow. I felt "happy" today since its 4-20 and I decided to update. I hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. 

later

More Reviews More Chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Save

I don't own inuyasha

Kagome continued to fallow kouga up the stairs until they came to the door of naraku's office. Kouga opened the door and had kagome enter. He then closed the door and walked away. Kagome was standing in the middle of room looked at the man at the desk. He was working on some paper work and seemed as if he didn't even notice her.

"You…you wanted to see me, sir?" kagome said in a shaky voice. Naraku still didn't look up but then started to talk.

"I heard you were having lunch with Inuyasha Tataski. Why was that?" kagome swallowed and answered him still in a shaky voice. Anyone would be scared of him, knowing everything he has done.

"I had dropped my keys and he returned them to me. So I offered to buy him lunch as a reward. I didn't know that he was a SVU agent." Naraku looked up at her.

"Kagome, for the past 5 years, he has been trying to take me out of my business." He stood up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and could feel her shaking.

"What did you say to him?" kagome looked down and started to say something but then stopped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" kagome flinched as he brought his hand back and slapped her. She stepped back a little and hit the wall from the force. He went over to her and pinned her arms to the wall.

"I swear if you said anything, I'll go shoot you brother right now!" kagome started to cry a little and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't say anything! I swear! Please just leave souta alone!" Naraku smiled and then let her go. Kagome slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her.

"Listen, kagome, I have a plan to get rid of that disgusting bothersome half-breed." Kagome looked up in fear of what he was going to tell her.

"you my dear are going to see him again tomorrow night. This time, you will make his wildest dreams come true." Kagome continued to cry at how he was using her. He smiled down at her then bent to her level.

"Then when he is asleep….You're going to kill him." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"If you refuse your brother will pay the price. Do you understand me?" kagome didn't say anything. Naraku was waiting for an answer. He picked her up by her shoulders and squeezed them.

"I want an answer!" she nodded her head as the pains in her arms were being noticed.

"Yes….yes…I understand…" she said as he let go of her arms as she stood in front of him.

"Good, now go get ready for the show tonight." He said as he opened the door and watched her walkout.

That night inuyasha was driving home just listening to the radio when, "I'm in love with a stripper" came on. When that song started the first thing he thought of was kagome. Ever since he had, had lunch with her he couldn't get her out of his head. She was so innocent, and sweet. He knew what Naraku was doing to her and it sickened him. He passed the club again that night. This time when he passed her watched a figure exit from the side of the building. For a second he watched he then noticed 2 guys starting to fallow her. He quickly looked for a parking spot on the side of the road and got out to walk behind the guys on the other side of the street. He tried to keep his distance just a little bit, but he seemed to be a long ways away. They guys kept speeding up as if they were running after her. Inuyasha looked in front of them then noticed that the girl in front of them was running.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha started to run after them as he saw them grabbed her and push her into a back ally. Inuyasha pulled out the gun he had with him and ran towards the ally. He could hear the woman screaming and starting to cry. He couldn't stand it so he sped up and quickly turned the corner.

"Police! Get the fuck off her!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood down the ally pointing the gun at the two men. One of them had the woman pinned down with his body and it seemed that the other was starting to take off her clothes.

"I said get the fuck OFF her! Asshole!" they both let her go but were still standing in front of her.

"Like we are going to listen to you! There is two of us and only one pig!" they then started to charge towards him. Inuyasha got angry and dodged one of them and then punched the other in the face. The man he dodged hit a car but then quickly recovered.

"Don't underestimate me." Inuyasha said in a low voice as they both got up ready to charge again. The one that got punched grabbed his legs and then pushed inuyasha up against a wall and started to punch him.

"Stop it!" inuyasha could hear the woman yelling and scream. He was wondering what was going through that girls mind. Because by now he was hoping she would run away.

Inuyasha took another punch to the face then got his arm free and punched him in the gut. Quickly grabbing his gun out of his hollester he shot the guy in the foot. He screamed in agony as the bullet pierced his skin and into the ground. He fell over whaling as inuyasha pointed the gun at the other.

"I suggest you take you friend, and get the fuck out of here before I decided to shoot something else." He lowered the gun a little bit to the man's crouch and he paled. Then he quickly ran to his still screaming friend and started to walk/run away. Inuyasha watched them leave and then spit the blood out of his mouth and turned around to the woman still sitting on the ground. He turned and just now noticed who it was.

"This is the second time I have saved your ass." He said and went over to help her up. She kind of smiled at him as he grabbed around her waist and helped her to her feet.

"Seems like it, always there when a damsel is in distress?" he smirked and then smelt the air. It smelled like….like blood?

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she put her hand to the back of her head and then pulled it back to her face.

"I must have hit my head harder then I thought. I'm bleeding." She said as she then felt a lot of blood rush to her head and started to fall.

"Whoa, careful." Inuyasha caught her and pulled her back up to her feet. She had landed on his chest, feeling the curves under his shirt. Kagome slightly blushed and looked up at him.

"I'm fine….I should get going." She was starting to walk but then had to stop and lean on the wall.

"Are you sure you're ok?" inuyasha asked walking up next to her. She nodded only causing her head to hurt more.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I'll treat that wound on your head." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Trying to get me in bed already?" inuyasha slightly blushed, but he smirked trying to hide it and was about to say something else when she started to fall again.

"Kagome!" he quickly caught her and saw that she had blacked out.

"Damn it." He bent down and scooped her legs up and carried her back to his car. Carefully putting her in the car he ran around to the driver's side and turned on the car. He looked over at her and saw her cheeks were turning red. He sighed and quickly drove off to his apartment.

When he started up the stairs he heard a door open and inuyasha saw Miroku walking down the stairs. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl and the condition inuyasha was in.

"What the hell happened to you? And who is the girl?" he asked as he eyed her over. Inuyasha just growled at him and kicked him a little bit.

"Just open my door, would ya?" miroku shook his head and ran up the stairs to inuyasha's door and quickly opened it. Inuyasha walked in and set kagome on the couch. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and laid it under her head trying to soak up the blood that was still coming out of her head.

"Miroku, go find the first aid kit." He nodded and then went into the main bathroom. When he left the room inuyasha turned his attention back to kagome, as he did she started to move a little bit.

"You're awake?" she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"No just lay there. I'm going to patch up your head." She laid back down and looked up at him.

"Where are we?" she said quietly.

"We're in my apartment. Can you roll over so I can look at the back of your head?" she did as asked and rolled on to her stomach. As she laid down miroku walked back in, he stopped in his track and just stared. Inuyasha looked from miroku to kagome and then back. Miroku was staring strait at her ass. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched him in the gut as he took the first aid kit.

"I would love to stay but I have a date. Call me if you need anything." Miroku walked out of the door and kagome brought her head up after inuyasha finished cleaning it.

"Who was that?" she asked as kagome sat up.

"My partner, Miroku." Kagome looked at him.

"Miroku Hioshi?" inuyasha looked at her strange.

"How do you know him?" inuyasha sat next to her and put a band-aid on her arm.

"He is dating one of my best friends, Sango." Inuyasha smiled.

"Small world." Kagome smiled and looked at his face. He had blood running down from his head and a spilt lip. He also looked like there was a bruise coming in on the side of his head.

"Here." Kagome took the cloth from his hand and turned towards him.

"You don't have too…" she pushed her finger to his lips lightly.

"You saved me, the least I can do it clean you up." She smiled and inuyasha just kept his mouth shut as kagome continued to clean the blood from his face.

* * *

a/n: Heylo everybody! I hope you all enjoyed that little entry! not a very exciting chapter but inuyasha kicks the shit out of someone! woohoo! lol I might not update for a little while because I have some finals that are coming up and I have to really study for them, since geometry is a pain in my ass! I'll try to find time to type the next chapter if I can! hopefully I will! Thanks for being so understanding! 

Later

More Reviews More Chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sorry

I don't own inuyasha

As kagome continued to clean off his face she ran the cloth over his lips. She found herself stopping for a second then washed the side of his face. Inuyasha noticed and slightly blushed but the water was so cold you couldn't tell if it was just from the cloth or him. Inuyasha looked up at her. He couldn't tell anyone what is was about this girl that made him want to stop everything just to take care of her. He only had this feeling once in his life….with….

He quickly shook it from his mind. He told himself he would never speak of her. He had tried so hard to save her but….

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at kagome.

"What?" she put the cloth down.

"You started to ball your fists and growl. Is everything alright?" inuyasha hadn't even noticed. He was so in thought he forgot she was there.

"Everything's fine. Kagome?" she looked at him with those blue eyes.

"Why do you work for naraku?" kagome knew this would come up sooner or later. She didn't like lying to people but if she didn't then naraku would kill souta.

"I need the money…..and….to take care of my brother." Inuyasha looked at her. She wouldn't look at him back so he knew she was lying.

"Kagome, there are better ways to get money other then stripping at a club." Kagome clenched her hand around a blanket.

"I know, but I don't have much of a choice. I had to drop out of high school, because my parents were killed. I was the only one to take care of souta and I didn't want him to go to foster care. Naraku was nice enough to offer me a job. I didn't want to at first but I got use to it…" she started to tear up a little but quickly whipped them away.

"Kagome, if you need money I can always lend it to you." She shook her head no.

"I couldn't take it from you. I'm perfectly happy at the club. I have friends there." Inuyasha looked at her strait in the face, but this time she looked back with lines of tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, you can't be happy there." Kagome stood up and walked around the table.

"Well I am. Naraku treats me with respect along with all the other girls. Can we just drop this?" she said as she started to walk away. Inuyasha got up and grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Why are you always running away from me?" he said sternly as she didn't show much of an emotion.

"I'm trying to help you." She pulled her arm away from him and walked into the bed room.

"I don't need your help; I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself!" she walked over to the window and looked out over the streets.

"And what about your brother?" inuyasha started to get really pissed off at this girl. He was almost yelling at her now.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." Kagome whipped around and stared at him with arms crossed.

"It seems that is how this all started, with your brother! Is you brother working for naraku too!" inuyasha yelled at her. He didn't know he was yelling but both of there voices had just gotten louder and louder over the time of the conversation.

"I'm doing this to project my brother from Naraku! …….." kagome went silent after she said that. It had slipped out. Kagome quickly turned around and started to cry and she slid to the floor.

"What did you say?" inuyasha walked over to her.

"Nothing….forget it…" inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"No, what do you mean protect him from naraku? What is Naraku doing to him?" kagome shook her head and covered her ears still crying.

"Kagome I can help you, if you just tell me what he is doing!" kagome shook her head.

"NO! He'll get hurt…." She tried to run to the bathroom but inuyasha ran after her and grabbed both of her arms.

"KAGOME! I'm her to help you! Tell me!" she started to sob as she pushed forward into his chest and cried. Inuyasha sighed and tried to calm down. He slowly let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. His one weakness was a crying girl, and there was one right in his arms. He couldn't think of anything to do but comfort her. She started to slowly stop crying, but you could still hear sniffing from her.

"Kagome….I just don't want to see you hurt…" kagome turned her head to the side and

whipped her eyes.

"I've seen that once before and I don't feel like going through losing another woman in my life." Kagome raised her head up and looked up at him.

"Why are you doing some much for me when you just met me?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw the stars shimmering. She seemed so innocent, and sweet. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Her sweet shimmering face and lips caught him and he lowered his to hers. He kissed her softly and ended it shortly after. Kagome looked up at him in slight shock.

"I…sorry…I shouldn…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence as kagome pushed her finger to his lips then raised hers to his. Inuyasha was shocked that she would return his kiss. He didn't want to push it, but she did and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him. She slightly moaned quietly as they moved closer to the bed. Inuyasha hadn't a thought in his mind at the time. He picked kagome's legs up around him and laid her down on the bed as he kissed down her neck. He went back up to her lips and there tongued started there own little war, as kagome's hands found his ears. Inuyasha moved to her stomach and was feeling the middle of her back.

The fun was interrupted when kagome's cell phone went off in her back pocket. They both sighed as inuyasha rolled over and she sat up and walked into the other room to answer the call. Inuyasha sat up and watched her walk out of the room. He ran his hand through his hair and started to think. She still smelled pure. Naraku hadn't touched her yet, and he wanted to keep it that way.

'Maybe this should wait…' inuyasha thought as he laid back into his bed.

Kagome was in the other room talking on the phone with someone. She didn't sound very happy, and was slightly shaking.

"Please….leave him alone….I'll…" Her voice was shaking and she couldn't hold the phone still.

"You have until tomorrow morning." Kagome gulped.

"Let me talk to souta." Kagome heard a boy yelling and telling him to get off him.

"Souta?" a younger boy's voice came on the phone sounding very scared and angry.

"Kagome? How much longer until we can get out of here?" kagome let a small tear roll down her face.

"Soon. I almost have enough money to pay him our debt. Just hold on, okay?" she said sweetly.

"I want to go home, kagome!" kagome whipped away the newly forming tears.

"I know, I do too. I love you." She heard the phone being taken away from the boy.

"Remember you have until tomorrow. Or Souta will be with your parents." The line went dead. Kagome sat on the couch in the living room for a couple minutes before she pulled herself together and walked back into the bedroom.

"Who was on the phone?" inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Naraku…" she said quietly to him and she walked over and stood in between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to go to the station with me tomorrow and do anything about naraku?" inuyasha asked as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"I do….but I want to get souta away from him first…" inuyasha lowered his head.

"I'll help." Kagome shook her head no.

"This is my problem…" she tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Kagome, I'm helping you even if you don't want me too. I'm not going to let you get hurt by that man." She smiled.

"He has never touched you has he?" kagome looked down and shook her head. He sighed.

"Let's keep it that way." She smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"It's late. I should get home." Kagome said as she looked at the clock.

"Just stay her tonight; I'll drive you home in the morning. Besides, you probably need to wake up every couple hours because you might have a concussion." Kagome looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?" inuyasha smirked.

"I'm not sure, you did something to me." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his closet pulling out a very large t-shirt. He threw it at her and she put it down as she started to strip her clothes to put it on. Inuyasha didn't notice this until he turned around to her her naked back. He blushed and turned back around.

"Umm…You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch." Kagome crawled into bed and motioned for him to join her.

"We are just going to sleep; besides I don't want to kick you out of your bed." He smiled as he stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. Kagome crawled close to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I have only known you two days and I'm already sleep in your bed with you." They both laughed as it quieted and they fell asleep. Actually…Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome was still thinking about what she had to do while he was sleeping…

'Please forgive me.'

* * *

a/n: Hey people, sorry that is has taken me so long to update! I have had some guy problems lately. I feel kinda bad becaus ei'm leading two guys on when I'm not sure which one I like more! aahahhhh! this is crazy! You guys don't really care so i'm going to stop talking now! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the reviews so far! 

later

More Reviews More Chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have to…

I don't own inuyasha

In the middle of the night kagome finally decided she had to do it now. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to protect her brother. Kagome looked up to the still sleeping inuyasha. He was so sweet when he was asleep. She sighed and slowly moved his arm from around her and slipped out of bed. She quietly walked to the bedroom door then

heard inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" she turned around shaking a little bit frightened by the sudden sound.

"I'm just getting a drink. Go back to sleep." She gave him a reassuring smile and then he rolled over and went back to sleep. She let out a sigh of relief and then continued to the kitchen.

She was standing in the middle of the kitchen and leaning on the island table. Slowly breathing in and out, she sees the giant knifes across from her. He mind screamed no, but her body started to walk towards them and picked one up. It was one of those long knifes that you might cut watermelon with. She just looked at it in her tight grip.

'Why am I doing this? He has been so kind to me….he…he's everything I ever wanted in a man….but now…..souta…' she thought in her head as she slowly walked back into the room. As she opened the door, she saw inuyasha fast asleep on the bed. He palms became sweaty and it was getting harder for her to hold onto the knife. Silently she walked back over to the side of the bed and got in. crawling over to inuyasha's side she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned on his chest a little bit.

Kagome leaned into his chest and pressed her lips to his as she gave him one last sweet chaste kiss. As her lips left his, inuyasha's eyes opened to reveal kagome with a knife to his neck. He tried to move a little but kagome pushed him back down as the knife pressed harder on his neck.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked still in a little bit of a groggy voice but more of a surprised one.

"I'm sorry, but it's either your life or my brothers." She said as she sat up on her knees to get a better look at him.

Inuyasha was lying on the bed looking up at this girl. She was so innocent; she would never be doing this if naraku hadn't told her too. Inuyasha sat up on his elbows to talk to her. He looked into her eyes and saw no emotions. She was blocking them off as she did this.

"Kagome...I told you I would help you…if you just…" she cut him off right there.

"NO! No one can help me…I'm in this on my own…" she said looking down.

"No you're not! I'm right here!" he saw her move her hand and grip the knife tighter.

"Shut up!" she pulled her arm up in attempt to stab him but inuyasha moved quick and grabbed her wrist and flipped her so he was almost lying on top of her. Inuyasha's squeezed her wrist a little hard causing her to drop the knife over the edge of the bed. She sat there breathing in heavily and trying to pull her arms away from him, but he had a tight grip. Kagome started to let the tears run down her face as she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Let go! I have too! He'll kill him, I can't lose him too! Please…." She kept screaming at him as her energy started to die down. She was laying there with inuyasha still holding her to the bed, until he knew she was calmed down enough to talk too. He let go of her hands and sat next to her staring into her eyes. The barrier she had put up earlier had crashed down to the ground and the emotions rushed through. Her eyes were red since she had been crying and the loneliness was evident.

Inuyasha turned towards her and just stared at her. She had sat up on the edge of the bed and looked out the window.

"Kagome, I understand that you don't want to lose your brother…but killing me? That isn't going to put you on naraku's good side. What makes you think he won't do something like this again? What if someone found out what happened? You would be going to jail and Naraku would act like he never knew you." Kagome pulled her arms closer around her as the tears continued to fall down her face. Inuyasha sighed and got off the bed and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to look up at him.

"He isn't what he seems….I know…I have been there before…" she turned towards him and just watched him. He couldn't help but remember his past girlfriend. Kagome looked so much like her.

"I'm going to help kagome, because I'm not going to let another woman get hurt because of me." She looked up at him with questionable thoughts.

"Another? What happened to the woman before?" inuyasha looked out the window.

"Some other time…you need to get some sleep. I need to make a call." She just stared at the bed as he walked into the living room with his cell phone.

In a dark room there were two bodies lying on a bed. A phone started to ring and both awoken as one rolled over to shut it off.

"Just answer it…" came a woman's voice. The other picked up the phone and sat up on the bed.

"Hello?" he said as he whipped his eyes and yawned.

"Miroku, I need some help." Miroku rubbed his eyes.

"What is it inuyasha?" miroku sounded a little agitated at the time.

"Kagome just tried to kill me." That woke him up.

"She did what!" miroku yelled into the phone as it woke up the woman in his bed.

"I'm fine! She's fine! I stopped her before she could do anything. But listen…"

"What's the plan this time?" inuyasha smirked on the other line.

"Can I talk to sango?" miroku turned towards the woman in his bed and whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"Inuyasha wants to talk to you." Sango sat up, because when it came to inuyasha she knew it had to deal with Naraku. She took the phone from miroku and covered herself with the blanket.

"What is it, inuyasha?" inuyasha kind of chuckled.

"You know where the loved ones are being held right? From naraku?" sango looked down.

"Yes, I'm the one that has to send food down there remember…" she said in a cold voice.

"Good, then this is what I need you to do…." Inuyasha went into great details as he explained everything to her. Some parts sango definitely didn't want to do, even miroku told him that she wouldn't be doing it. But then inuyasha told them what actually was going to happen they cooled off a little bit.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked as he finished.

"Yes, but how are we going to get you and kagome out of there?" sango asked sounding a little worried about there safety.

"Don't worry I'll get her out safely." Sango sighed.

"Alright, we'll discuss the rest in the morning. Bye." Sango hung up then rolled over towards miroku in bed.

"Why is he being so serious about this? It's just not like him since…." Miroku looked up at her knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

"It's the same story that happened with…"

Inuyasha walked back into the room where kagome was now asleep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Pushing a piece of her hair away from her face he saw the streaks of tears running down her face. He softly whipped them away with his finger. As his finger touched her silky smooth skin he couldn't help but smile. She looked so sweet and calming in her sleep.

'She looks so much like her…' inuyasha thought as he stood up and walked over to his dresser.

There were a couple picture frames with him and his friends in them. He scanned over all of them and then stopped on the last one. In the picture was inuyasha sitting under a tree holding some woman. He picked up the picture and held it up to his face. He smiled.

"That was her favorite spot…" he said to himself as a tear had dropped down his face. He looked down and covered his eyes with his bangs.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you….I couldn't control myself….That wasn't me…" inuyasha hadn't noticed but kagome was awake in the room. She was still lying in bed only with her back to him so he couldn't tell she was awake. She felt so bad for him, he never did tell her what happened to the other woman. Kagome continued to listen to inuyasha as he blabbered out words and 'I'm sorry'. She couldn't help but tear up a little.

It seemed he had gone through so much, that he pain seemed like nothing. As she shut her eyes she heard him say one more thing.

"I'm so sorry….kikyo…"

* * *

a/n: aahhhhh! I Have had this project called the odyessy where you do all this stuff about your life and its like 99.9 of my grade so I have been sooooo busy! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have started volleyball and basketball leagues again so really I have no time! But the good thing is that summer is only like 11 days away and then I'll have more time to do stuff. Well around the fact that I have volleyball and basketball camps! ahhhh! I never have any time for myself! But I probably wouldn't change it for the world! I'll try to update soon!

Later

More Reviews More Chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back Fired

I don't own inuyasha

The next morning inuyasha woke up to the sweet smell of egg omelettes and cheese. He had fallen asleep on the couch last night seeing as he had a lot on his mind and couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get a clean image of what was going on in the kitchen. He looked over and kagome was standing in front of the stove with a pan in her hand. He walked over to her and sat on the counter. Kagome noticed him and smiled.

"Hope you don't mind, I thought you would like a hot breakfast. It's the least I can do…" she said in a softer tone. Inuyasha looked down at the floor.

"That's fine, thanks." The room went silent other then the sizzling of the eggs and meat. Inuyasha still had to explain to her the plan that was to be played out that night. He didn't know how he was going to tell her but it had to be soon.

"Finished." Kagome sweet voice broke his train of thought as he jumped down from the counter.

Kagome carried two plates to the table and inuyasha got the orange juice and glasses. It was almost as if they had been doing this their entire lives. When inuyasha sat down he sniffed the food and it smelled heavenly. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full breakfast like this. Most of the time it was just a hot cup of starbucks on the way to work. Inuyasha started to eat and decided that this was the best time to tell her. He finished swallowing thing looked up at her.

"Kagome, I said I would help you right?" she looked confused but nodded.

"Well I have a plan to get your brother and sango's out of naraku's grasp." Kagome looked down at the table.

"Inuyasha I know you're trying but Naraku won't let them go that easily." Inuyasha smirked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kagome looked up with question.

"Sango, Miroku, and I talked last night and came up with a plan to get them out. Everyone already agreed to it after a long talk. We just have to get them out of the building before naraku gets bored with Sango." Kagome widened her eyes.

"I'm not letting sango go in the same room with that man by herself. He'll kill her!" kagome said very worried.

"It's ok; I already talked it over with her. Besides sango can take care of herself. She keeps miroku off her most of the time." Kagome moved the plate away and put her head down on the table.

"Kagome nothing bad will happen I'll protect you, and Miroku is going to watch after sango. He wouldn't let a man like naraku touch her." Inuyasha said as he got up and sat in the chair next to her. Kagome lifted her head up and ran her hand through her hair. As she breathed in her eyes closed.

"Fine, what do I need to do?" inuyasha smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be fine, don't worry about it." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head then went over to where the knives were at. He picked one up and sliced a cut in his hand. Kagome watched him and gasped when she saw what he was doing.

"Are you insane?" inuyasha walked over and grabbed her hand rubbing the blood on them.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" she tried to pull away from him, but he held tight.

"You want naraku to think that you killed me right?" she stopped and looked into his eyes seeing that he knew what he was doing.

"This will seem like you did. Naraku will pick up the scent of my blood on your hands and think that you did kill me." She nodded and watched as he put more blood onto her hands.

"Now just leave that for a couple minutes and then wash your hands off." She nodded as inuyasha wrapped his hand up and then washed the dishes.

About 30 minutes later kagome was walking up to the side of the Club to go see naraku. She knew she had to act as if she was horrified seeing as how she had never really killed anyone before. As soon as she walked into the dressing room she saw sango sitting at her dresser putting on make up. Kagome couldn't help but go up to her and give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around her from the back and just stood there.

"Sango, you are the best friend anyone could ask for." Sango looked to see who it was and then smiled.

"It's not a big deal kagome. I'm getting pretty good at controlling men." They both smiled before kouga came into the room.

"Ahh kagome you're back. Naraku wanted to see you as soon as you returned." Sango turned to him.

"You know there is this thing called knocking." Kouga smiled.

"What's the point you're up on stage half naked." He kind of laughed, but sango just smiled.

"But we wouldn't want the customers to think that you get an extra peep show." He just kind of glared at her smart remark as kagome walked by him to naraku's office.

She knocked first and then when she heard him yell to come in she slowly opened the door and walked in. she looked up and saw the smile on naraku's face. He must have smelt the blood already.

"My dear, you have made me one relieved man." He stood up and walked closer to her as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"I was thinking I would have to kill your brother since you were taking so long." Kagome lowered her head.

"Believe me, that cop won't be bothering you anymore, sir." Naraku nodded and walked over to face her. He got uncomfortably close to her and put his hand under her chin as to raise it to his level.

"Do you dare your life on it?" kagome hesitated a little but then shook her head.

"I do, sir." He smiled.

"Good." He then lowered his lips to hers and crashed them together as he gave her a long forceful kiss. She did not do anything just stood there as he mouth was being invaded. When he parted he just smiled.

"Now go get ready for tonight's show." She looked down and then walked out of his office. As soon as she was out of the room she couldn't help but gag. The taste of him made her want to puke. After almost puking she went down stairs, like she was told, and got ready for the show.

Inuyasha was sitting in his room polishing his gun before reassembling it and loading it for later that night. He wasn't sure if he was ready to put kagome in this much danger but he wanted naraku dead and that was for sure. After putting a shirt back on and putting his gun in the hidden holster under his shirt he walked into the living room. Just in time to see miroku enter his apartment.

"Do you ever knock?" miroku smirked.

"Is that really necessary?" inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed his boots and put them on. Miroku stood by the door.

"You know you owe sango and me for this." Inuyasha looked up at him.

"I can understand owing sango, but what do I owe you for?" miroku gave him a death glare.

"Trying to give me a heart attack by putting my girlfriend in the same room as that asshole, that is what you owe me for." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Inuyasha seriously though. You and kagome need to be careful. If you slip up something really bad could happen to any of us, or all of us." Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know that, but if we don't our girls are just going to get hurt even worse." Miroku caught him in his sentence.

"Our girls? Since when is kagome your girl?" inuyasha blushed a little bit.

"I knew you two were doing something last night!" inuyasha went up behind him and smack him in the back of the head.

"We didn't do anything. I stop us before anything got out of control." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"That was very Nobel of you." Inuyasha snort at him and then grabbed his keys.

"Come on we need to get to the club." Miroku nodded and locked the door behind them as they walked to there cars.

Kagome was sitting backstage waiting for her music to start. It was already 11:24 and the clock was ticking along with all the men in the room. Kagome heard the song start and took a deep breath as she walked out onto the stage. She noticed a smiling face in the back of the room. It was sango and she was starting up the stairs to Naraku's office. Kagome bit he bottom lip and tilted her hat down so no one could see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha watched from the back of the room being unnoticed by anyone at the club. He couldn't help but think she had a beautiful body, but then he heard all the shouts she was getting and remembered why she was doing this. It was disgracing to herself and he knew she hated it. Inuyasha balled his fists up as a man come over to him.

"She is one fine piece of ass isn't she?" inuyasha started to growl.

"That's my girlfriend and you have 3 seconds to get the fuck away from me!" inuyasha said in a growl. As the terrified man ran away, inuyasha realized what he called her.

'Girlfriend? She isn't….or is she?' he thought as he looked up the stairs to see sango almost to the door. As he saw her open the door he looked up at kagome dancing then head for the back door to meet miroku in the ally. It was underway….

* * *

a/n: (slowly walks into the light) ummm...Hi guys... (glares are thrown and pitch forks are ready!) AAHHHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean not to update for such a long time! (cowers in corner) Here is the update...I hope you like it. And as I write this I have my Microsoft word up and i'm writing the next chapter! I promise it won't be as long of a wait! Promise! (reviewers calm down a little) 

Thank you so much for a the reviews and I'm sorry that its taking me forever to update! I am on my last week of school so all the Finals are hitting me right now! Only 2 more days of school then I'll have a ton of time to write...Well actually no I won't because I'm have this English thing for next year that we do over the summer! Its so stupid but I have to do it! plus all of my basketball and volleyball camps. Plus I have to go to my cousins Graduation in Ohio! PLUS i'm going camping with my friend shelby! I LOVE THE SUMMER! There is so much to do...oh and you can't forget the pool! I have to work on that Tan that is not there right now!

I'll update soon!

More Reviews More Chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Plan

Sango knocked on the black door to her a gruff voice on the other side. She put on the most seductive smile she could as she walked into the office. When she opened the door the man behind the desk raised his head up to look at her. She smiled and walked towards him, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kouga said that you were having a hard day and that I should….cheer you up…" she said as she got closer to the desk. He leaned back in his chair and just smirked at her. She leaned over the desk placing her arms on it and pushing her boobs together a little. Naraku looked down and then up at her face.

"I wouldn't mind that. My shoulders have been bothering me a lot." He said as he started to rub his shoulders. Sango stood up and walked over behind him. She moved her hands down his chest then back up to his shoulders as her hot breath tickled his neck.

"You are really tense, what have you been doing?" she asked as she started to rub his shoulders.

"Dealing with fucking cops." she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She lightly kissed his neck and then moved up his cheek. Sango was trying her hardest not to spit in his face. The nasty feeling of his lips on her was making her sick. She let a small fake moan out of her mouth as she moved and sat on his laps still kissing him.

'Guys hurry up!' she thought in her head as she gave a quick glance to the clock across the room.

Inuyasha walked out back and saw miroku stand up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He walked over and leaned there with him.

"Since when did you start smoking?" miroku took another drag and smirked a little as he realized the smoke from his lungs.

"When sango walked in that room…" he said in a low voice. Inuyasha knew miroku was very protective of sango and didn't want her to get hurt. He had failed at that once and almost got her killed. He didn't want to go through it again. Inuyasha held out his hand to miroku.

"You got another I can bum from you?" miroku pulled out a pack of camels and tossed them to inuyasha. He took one out and lit it up as they just stayed there.

"When is kagome suppose to meet us out here?" miroku asked looking at his watch.

"Any minute now, her show should be over." Inuyasha kind of growled at the thought of the men giving her money for a quick touch or grab at any of her body. Miroku took once last drag of the stick and then threw it on the grown and put it out. Just as he did they heard the door open beside them. They both looked over to see kagome in a very skimpy outfit and stiletto heels. Inuyasha put the cigarette he was hold out and fallowed the two.

Kagome had led them at least a block away from the club. They were now in front of a small building that had a lock on the door. Kagome pulled a key out of her bra and unlocked the door. All three of them slowly walked into the building and closed the door. Kagome moved over to a wall and flipped on a light. When she did in the corner of the room was a very large cage with at least 30 people in it, going from ages 7 to 40.

"Oh my god…" inuyasha said as he stood there in horror.

"Who is that?" someone said as they started to walk closer. Kagome started to run a little to get to the cage first.

"Don't worry we are here to help you." Miroku said as he bent down to talk to the 10 year old boy who had asked the question. Kagome quickly unlocked the cages and went inside trying to find her brother.

"Souta? Are you in here? Souta!" she screamed as she saw her younger brother in the corner of the cage with anger in his eyes. Kagome bent down and gave her younger brother a hug. He didn't react though he just stood there. Kagome pulled away and look at him for a second.

"Souta, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

As souta raised his head up kagome saw the hug bruise on the side of his head and on his right arm. Kagome gasped and lightly put her fingers over the bruise. She had no idea what had been happening to them down there.

"You forgot about me…" he said quietly so she could barely hear him.

"I would never…" she was interrupted as souta started to scream.

"Yes you did! You were having too much fun stripping at this bastards club that you forgot all about me!" kagome sat there for a second then turned to miroku and inuyasha.

"Get the rest of these people out of here…" she said in a saddened voice. Souta was still sitting in the corner not daring to get out.

"Hurry we don't have much time…" kagome looked up at inuyasha and he could she the pain in her eyes. He wanted to go over and slap the stupid kid for saying those things. He didn't know what kagome had been doing to make sure he was ok. Then again it wasn't his place to do that so he let it be.

"Come on everybody this way quickly." Miroku said as he helped some of the people out of the cage onto the streets.

Kagome turned back to souta. He still wouldn't look at her. She was now sitting on a box that was near by leaning over on her elbows.

"Souta…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner….I tried to…"

"Save it! I don't even care anymore…" souta yelled as he cut kagome's sentence off. Kagome was getting sick of his jerk like attitude. She stood up and walked over and smacked him on the non-bruised cheek. Souta sat there in shock. Kagome was standing over him with pain and anger in her eyes.

"Stop being a selfish little brat! You have no idea how much pain I have had to endure just to keep you alive souta!" she was trying not to cry but the tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"I don't know how many times I have gotten beaten to a bloody pulp just the make sure that you could still breathe for another day…" she stopped and just stood there having her bangs cover her eyes.

"Why…why would you?" souta said slowly. Kagome raised her head and gave him a small smile.

"You're my little brother…it's my job to keep you safe…" as she said that souta stood up and jumped on kagome giving her a big hug. He started to cry on her shoulder as she bent down so he wasn't just hanging from her neck. Just as they had there little hug. Inuyasha ran into the building again.

"We have to go now!"

Sango was lying on the desk with Naraku overtop of her kissing her forcefully and down her neck. She was trying to hold back the vomit that was threatening to come up but contained it. She felt him move his hand to her ass and slightly grab her ass. The only thought that was going threw her head was miroku. She felt like she was betraying him even if he knew what she was doing.

Sango's thoughts were cut short as the door slammed open to show one of naraku's men.

"Sir the pri….oh I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Naraku glared at the man and then slowly got off of sango and walked over to him.

"What do you want hokkau?" naraku was not in a happy mood now.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped. The camera's show the SVU detectives, Inuyasha and miroku are down there with Kagome." As soon as sango heard those names she stiffened and quickly got off the desk.

Naraku growled at the man in front of him and then started to yell.

"Well then get guards down there! I'll be there in a couple minutes!" the man nodded and quickly ran down the stairs and as far away from naraku as possible. Naraku turned around with furry in his eyes as he walked over to sango.

"You little bitch! You knew this was going on, didn't you?" naraku yelled as he grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall. Sango grunted as her head hit the wall. She shook it off as she glared at him.

"You can't hold us forever…" she said quietly as she smirked. Naraku slapped her on the face sending her to the floor. He walked over to her as she pushed herself up and grabbed her hair yanking her up to him. She yelped in slight pain as tears came to her eyes from the yank. He looked into her eyes as she looked back at his. The blood red that was looking at her in rage kind of scared her.

"I can hold all of you as long as I want…." He said as he punched her in the stomach causing her to fall again. He kicked her a couple times in the stomach as she grunted and curled up in a ball wrapping her arms around her stomach. He took a deep breathe and straitened his hair.

"No one has stopped me…." He looked down at her as he straitened out his shirt and went to join the other guards in the storage hold.

Sango was just lying on the floor in numb pain as she tried to keep herself conscious. Her head was beating and everything was going blurry. She started to move slightly and rolled over on her side to push herself up. Slowly with twinging pain she sat up and then crawled to the desk. Falling to the sides a couple times she reached the desk out of breathe and still dizzy as hell. She reached up to search for the phone. She had to called the cops if not something really bad could happen to all of them. She was knocking things off the desk as she finally found the phone. But when she pulled it down next to her. Her eyes wouldn't focus long enough for her to push the buttons and her side felt like it was splitting in two. She just pushed a number and tried to feel for the others. Her stamina wasn't hold up and she felt her body falling to the floor. She looked to the phone still slightly in her hand.

"Kagome…." Was the last thing she said as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

a/n: yay Jessica Updated within a week! woohoo! lol yeah so Here is the update I promised you, And i'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for atleast a week and a half to two weeks. I'm going camping this weekend then I have a volleyball camp all week then I have to go to Ohio for my cousins grad party, then I have a basketball camp all that week. So I'm going to be hella busy for the next couple weeks. But the good news is...NO MORE SCHOOL! woohoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapters, I'll try to update as soon as I get back! 

Later

More Reviews More Chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The past

I don't own inuyasha

"We have to go now!" inuyasha screamed as he ran inside and grabbed kagome's wrist. She quickly pulled souta along side her as they headed for the door. Unknown to them the guards were on the other side of the door. Inuyasha opened the door slightly then quickly shut it as he heard a gun go off.

"Is there another way out?" he asked quickly. Kagome thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything.

"There is the roof door." Souta spoke up as he ran to the back of the building where there was a ladder. Inuyasha and kagome fallowed quickly behind as they heard the front door get kicked in. inuyasha stopped and looked back at the door.

"Go I'll hold them off." Kagome stopped and grabbed his arm.

"No, they're too much for you just come on!" inuyasha turned towards her and grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. At first kagome was shocked but then kiss back just as he pulled away. She moved her hands up to his arms and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Go, I'll be right behind you…" she nodded then helped souta up the ladder and soon fallowed.

Inuyasha turned towards the three men that were headed towards him and got in a fighting stance. The three men stopped only a couple feet away from him as they moved to the side revealing naraku just smiling at him.

"Well well well…if it isn't inuyasha tatakashi. Looks like Kagome didn't kill you after all. Shame, she was one beautiful girl." Naraku turned around to walk out of the room but inuyasha started to attack him. The only problem was the three guards grabbed him before he could get to naraku.

"You fucker! Leave kagome alone!" inuyasha screamed as he knocked one of the guards' unconscious on the floor. Naraku smiled as he saw a slight tint of red in his eye.

"You better watch that temper of yours; you don't want the past to repeat itself." Inuyasha stopped struggling and hung his head as he growled softly.

"Don't you dare bring that up you bastard…" naraku smirked.

"Oh don't worry I won't have to bring it up….I'll just put on a show for you and your little girlfriend." Just as he said that he heard kagome yelling and screaming for one of the other guards to let go of her. She was being dragged into the building along with souta behind her.

"We'll have a little fun…" just as naraku started to laugh inuyasha felt a guard hit him in the back of the head sending him to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" he heard kagome scream for him as he started to black out into nothingness. His mind was only focused on one thing.

'Not again….'

"Inuyasha……Inuyasha…please…" inuyasha could hear a feminine voice in the darkness that he was surrounded in. A small room came into view as the voice sounds as if it was begging him.

"Please….inuyasha…stop…" As the room got lighter he saw himself over a young woman.

'Kagome?' he thought as he drifted closer only to realize that it wasn't kagome. It was a woman that share a strange resemblance to kagome. She had the same dark raven hair only it was longer and in a straight sleek fashion. She had dark grayish eyes and kind of pale skin. Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat as he figured out who it was.

'Kikyo…' he could see her backed into a corner with a blood all over her body and streaks of tears down her pale cheeks. She looked as if she was scared stiff and begging someone for something. Inuyasha looked over to realize that he was the one backing her into the wall. As he looked onto himself, the red eyes that had replaced his golden ones pieced his memory.

'No….this can't….' he stopped and watched in horror as the image before him advanced on the young woman and grabbed her around the neck. His grip slightly tightened as he pulled her to her feet.

'Get out of my head! I don't want to remember! Damnit!' inuyasha yelled as he tried to look away but his body wouldn't let him. It was as if he had to watch the crime he had committed so many years ago. He opened his eyes to see kikyo grab onto his arms as he lifted her up into the air slowly cutting off her air supply.

"Inu…ple….ase…" she choked out as she had more tears run down her face. The inuyasha holding her up seemed as if he wasn't affected at all by the girl's tears. He only gave an evil grin as his fangs slipped over his lips. He had tightened his grip causing his long claws to dig slightly into the woman's neck.

'GODDAMNIT!' inuyasha screamed as he covered his ears as he could hear the lack of air coming from the girl's lungs.

"Inu….I….lo...ve…yo…" inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw the girls body go limp in his past selves hands.

'NOOO!' the last thing he saw as he went back into the darkness of unconsciousness was that evil smile he had once he dropped the young woman to the cold hard ground. It was burnt into the blackness as he felt the tears streaming down his face. He dropped to his knees and held his head on the ground.

'I'm sorry…..kikyo…I'm so sorry….'

Inuyasha felt himself fall back into consciousness as he felt the bright light on his eyes. He slowly lifted his head to see where he was. As he tried to open his eyes he was blinded by a light. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands but realized that they were hand cuffed behind his back. That is when he realized that he was unable to move his legs as well.

"What the hell…." He said to himself as he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. All he could remember was getting hit in the back of the head and hearing….

"Kagome!" he said into the cold room as he tried to pull his wrists threw the cuffs but only caused his wrists to bleed. As he continued he heard a door open and whipped his head up to see naraku walking across from him and sitting in a chair.

"I see you have awoken…" naraku said as he leaned into the light of the room.

"Where's kagome?" inuyasha growled angrily at him.

"Don't hurry the process of death, she'll be here soon." Inuyasha growled at him as he leaned back in his chair.

"I swear, If you hurt her I'll…" naraku chuckled.

"You'll what? I don't think you are in any position to be threatening me." Just as naraku said that a door opened and a guard was dragging kagome into the room. She looked as if someone had beaten the shit out of her. The right side of her face was a small shade of black and purple, and inuyasha could smell the dried blood that was once trickling down her arm.

"You son of a bitch…" inuyasha said as he watched the guard tie kagome to the chair naraku once occupied. The guard walked out of the room with naraku close behind him, but before naraku left he turned and smirked to inuyasha.

"I'll be back soon with that movie that I'm sure you are all too familiar with…" he chuckled as he walked out of the room with the lingering memories inuyasha had.

'I have to get kagome out of here….I don't want to hurt her…like kikyo…' he thought as he continued to try and pull his wrists out of the hand cuffs. He gritted his teeth as the pain surged threw his arm. He took a deep breath and tried again. Blood was dripping from his hand and his head was feeling a little light. As he stopped to pull himself together he heard kagome awaken.

"Ah…my head…" she said as she tried to move her arms but found, just like inuyasha, that she was tied up. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Kagome, are you alright?" kagome whipped her head towards inuyasha and kind of gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought they killed you…" kagome said softly as she let a tear slip down her face. Inuyasha looked up at her, wishing he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. He knew better though. Naraku was an evil man and he would do anything to cause someone pain. As inuyasha thought about this he figured he better tell kagome about what had happened a long time ago. He didn't want to scare her, because it was almost the same position but she should know.

"Kagome….I need to tell you something…" she looked up at him with tears still in her

Eyes. She took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"We're going to die…aren't we?" inuyasha stopped what he was saying and looked to the side.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you…Just promise me something?" she nodded, and he turned towards him.

"If anything strange happens to me, you'll get the hell out of here, ok?" she looked at him strange.

"Inuyasha? What are you talking about?" he looked down and was about to start telling her what happened those many years ago but was stopped by the door opening.

"Lets get the movie started shall we?" inuyasha looked to the ground as kagome had a confused look on her face. Naraku noticed and smiled.

"Didn't inuyasha tell you?" kagome turned towards inuyasha, who had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha kill his last lover….he's a murderer."

* * *

a/n: Heylo everybody! I tried to update as soon as I possibly could. I have had volleyball camp for my high school all week and its for another 2 days. Its going really good, but i'm getting so sore its not even funny! The good news is that I made the Jr. Varsity summer league team! woohoo! That makes me one happy panda because that means that I might have a shot at making JV next year! yay! The only bad thing is one of my best friends that is also playing didn't get asked and she is all pissed off at me now because I did. I find it really stupid because ever since we started sports together she has gotten on the A team leaving me to play ont he B-team and when I got better we played together. But I never got made at her for being better! I find it really stuipd! anyway, Sorry about the ranting but I need to get it out somewhere and you guys are great listeners. Oh and thanks to everyone that has reviews as well! The story is coming to a close soon because I'm running out of ideas for this one but I'll have another one up soon! 

later

More Reviews More Chapters


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Again with the nightmares

I don't own Inuyasha

"He killed his last lover….He's a murderer." Naraku said with a slight smile on his face. Kagome looked over at inuyasha with wide eyes and shock on her face. He didn't notice though, He had his head looking towards the floor with his eyes covered by his bangs. He didn't want her to find out this way, but it couldn't be helped now. Naraku started to laugh a little bit. Inuyasha looked up at him angrily and growled as he just smiled.

"Why don't I let the movie explain the rest of it for you?" As he said this, he bent over and pushed the play button on the VCR. The TV came to life as on the screen you could see the full view of a room that almost looked the same as the one they were being held in. A young girl was screaming and yelling out inuyasha's name as he lay on the floor looking as if he was unconscious, but kagome noticed the pool of blood that was next to him.

'"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"' the girl yelled as a younger naraku stood next to her with a gun in his hand at his side. The girl was crying out his name again and again.

"Turn it off…"inuyasha said in a low voice as he tightened his fists. Naraku looked at him.

"Why it's not even to the good part yet." Naraku then noticed that kagome had her head turned away and looking to the opposite wall. He walked over and took her chin and turned her head to look at the TV.

"You must watch this. Watch what your little hanyou really is capable of." She let a tear roll down her face as he spoke to her.

'"inuyasha?...you're alive?"' just as kagome looked at the screen she saw inuyasha slowly getting up. But she couldn't see his face, but she could see the horror that was in the young girls face, that remarkable looked similar to her own.

'"Nice try you bastard…"' the inuyasha in the TV said in a very low voice that did not sound like his own. Naraku fired again at the inuyasha in the TV and then turned to run out the door when he noticed that it did nothing but piss him off even more.

Inuyasha was slowly feeling the other side of him taking over as he continued to listen to the tape. The screaming of the girl caused him to just get even angrier at naraku. If he wasn't such a coward he would be the one dead, not kikyo.

"Damn it…" inuyasha said half coughing it in a rough voice. Kagome looked over at him and could tell that something was wrong. He was breathing roughly and shaking a little.

'"inu….I…lov...e...yo…"' as kikyo said that on the tape inuyasha's head flung up with furious red eyes and blue pupils.

"Inu...yasha?" kagome said softly as she saw the anger in his eyes. Naraku also noticed and smiled.

"Good, Now I'll just leave you two alone." Naraku said as he was about to walk out of the room. Before he got a chance inuyasha started to laugh. Naraku stopped and looked back at him.

"What are you laughing at half-breed?" inuyasha stared at naraku with a smirk on his face. Kagome was started to get scared. She had never seen him like this. His fangs had grown larger along with his claws, as she looked at his face she noticed a light purple strip on either side of his face.

Inuyasha stood up and put his arms at his sides. His wrists were covered in blood as it dripped over the hand cuffs and down his hands.

"Do you honestly think you are walking out of this room?" inuyasha said as he started to see the horror in naraku's eyes. Inuyasha ran over and grabbed naraku around his neck. His claws dug into his neck and he could feel the blood on his claws.

"Fuck…ing…half…breed…" naraku said as he grabbed inuyasha's arm and tried to pull it off of him. Inuyasha's grip didn't loosen as naraku continued to struggle.

Kagome was stilled handcuffed to the chair the she had moved to the corner of the room as far away from them as she could without falling over. The rage in inuyasha's really scared her and she had no idea what to do. There really wasn't much she could do seeing as how she was still hand cuffed. She tried to pull her hands out and could feel the blood dripping down her hands.

Kagome screamed at the load sound that had echoed throughout the room. She looked up to naraku who was now panting by the wall with a bleeding inuyasha's on the floor. Kagome's eyes went wide as she noticed the gun in naraku's hand. She looked to inuyasha who was slowly trying to get up.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly but inuyasha's turned towards her. His eyes made contact with her own and she froze. It looked as if he was angry at her. That is naraku's wasn't in front of him he would attack her. Everything was silent for a couple minutes but that was interrupted again with the echo of a gun firing throughout the room.

Kagome watched again as naraku unloaded another road into inuyasha. He didn't seem very effected by it though. Blood splattered out of his shoulder and arms as naraku kept shooting.

"Stop it!" kagome finally found her voice and yelled as naraku shot again only to realize that he was out of bullets. He looked from his gun to inuyasha who had a smirk on his face while his blood was covering his body.

"You're pathetic. Can't even stay alive long enough for me to actually have fun killing you." Inuyasha said as he slowly walked over to the now hysteric naraku. Inuyasha stood in front of him and smiled as he grabbed his head. Naraku quickly shot his hands up to grab inuyasha's but inuyasha just grabbed and then smashed his head into the nearby wall. As he let go naraku slowly slid down the wall leaving a large blood stain on that wall.

Kagome didn't say a word as she watched naraku slide to the floor. She had tears that were slipping out and rolling down her face as inuyasha's slowly turned towards her.

"Now it's your turn." Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. As she saw him walking over towards her licking the blood from his hands.

"Inuyasha…please…"kagome said quietly as he got closer. Kagome tears were not waterfalls down her cheeks. They only got bigger as inuyasha got closer.

"Inuyasha…" kagome choked out as she noticed her stopped in front of her. She saw the

Smirk on his face as he raised his hand. Kagome looked up at him and watched his eyes. They were cold and only wanted to see more blood shed.

"Inuyasha….please….don't do this…" inuyasha only looked blankly at her as he started to bring his claws down on her. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I love you…" kagome said as she bowed her head.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" was heard after the sound of a metal door hit the floor. Inuyasha stopped right before kagome's head and turned to see a bunch of police and swat team personnel. Just as he turned something was shot at him and he clasped on the floor. Kagome opened her eyes to see him unconscious on the floor and miroku standing before her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" she was breathing heavily and still had tears running down her face.

"Mir…miroku?" she choked out as she felt someone get behind her and get the hand cuffs off of her.

"Its ok, we're getting you out of here." He said as the hand cuffs were taken off and miroku helped kagome up. He noticed that all that had happened caused her some much mental damage that she wasn't able to walk. He got under her legs and carried her out bridal style as the other officers carried out inuyasha and covered naraku's dead body as they searched the scene.

A week later

'God damn my head hurts….' Was the first thought that crossed his mind as he fell back into consciousness He started to stir and noticed a soft hand that touched his own.

"Good to see you're awake, inuyasha." Came a soft voice as inuyasha's slowly opened his eyes. He closed them as soon as he saw the bright light above him.

"Here." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes again to find out that she had turned the light

Down a little.

"Kag...kagome?" inuyasha said as he finally got his focus back and on her. She smiled at him and sat on the bed that he was laying on.

"What happened? Where am I?" kagome looked to the floor and then back over at him.

"you were brought to this hospital after the fight with naraku…" he shot up in his bed but then grunted in pain as he body fell back to the bed.

"Feels like I have been hit by a truck…" he said as he held his side in pain. Kagome grabbed his hand. It surprised him but the really surprise was that all the pain he was feel vanished. He was now focusing on her and her alone.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked softly as she stared into his eyes. He slowly shook his head. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Just then the door the room opened and in walked miroku. He smiled at kagome and inuyasha.

"Welcome back." He came over and leaned on a wall close to the bed. Kagome turned towards him and smiled.

"How is sango?" he gave a small smile.

"She is doing better. The doctor said she should be able to get up and around in a few days." Inuyasha looked over at miroku, and then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot up in his bed again but soon regretted it as the pain shot back into his body. Kagome stood up and helped him rest back again.

"Naraku…what happen…" he stopped as another shot of pain surged through his body. Kagome looked over at miroku. He gave her a serious look and then she looked back at inuyasha. She had a serious face on as well and inuyasha noticed.

"He didn't get away…" kagome shook her head.

"No….you….killed him." Inuyasha looked kind of happy but shocked at the same time.

"I don't…remember…"

"You were transformed, you wouldn't remember." Inuyasha looked over at miroku with wide eyes then back at kagome as he started to remember that she was in the room at the time too.

"I….I didn't…" she knew where he was going and she shook her head.

"Miroku and the swat team came in just as you were about too…." The room went silent as that was the last thing said for at least a couple minutes. Miroku looked over that two and saw that they probably had some things to talk about.

"I'm going to go check on sango. Good to see you awake yash." He said as he walked out of the room leaving the two in silence.

"Inuyasha…..you really scared me…." kagome said as she broke the silence that was still lingering in the air. Inuyasha looked at her. Knowing that when he was in his demon form he had little control of what he did.

"I know….I know you don't remember anything…." Kagome said a little shakily as he fiddled with her fingers.

"But there….is one thing….I said….that I want you to hear…" inuyasha stayed quiet waiting for her to say whatever she needed to say. Kagome took in a deep breathe and looked up at him with a small line of tears brimming her eyes.

"I love you…" that really caught inuyasha off guard. He stared at her as he saw a tear fall from her eyes. She quickly whipped it away, and then spoke again.

"If you don't return the feelings that fine, I just want to thank you for everything." She stood up and started to walk away only to feel the grasp on inuyasha's hand around her wrist.

"Who said I didn't return the feelings?" Kagome looked back with surprise in her eyes. Inuyasha gave her a sweet smirk and pulled her over to him so she was sitting on the bed leaning towards him. His face only centimeters from her own.

"I didn't almost die for nothing…" he said as he closed the gap and kiss her passionately as she leaned in closer to him. She had a small smile on her face as they separated from each other. Kagome put her forehead on his and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered

* * *

a/n: And now I give you all permission to beat the living shit out of me! I'm sorry, That was the shittiest ending I have ever written! I just had to finish this story or I would never do it! I thank those of you that reviews and pulled through with me and read this! I apoligize again for the crap work that I have written. I'm going to be working on another story here soon so, hopefully my writing crativity will be stronger and help me write a better story then this! Thanks again, and I hope to see at least a couple reviews from this chapter. Even if they are saying that it sucked! 

Later

Jess


End file.
